masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Defense
Defense is a unit property indicated by a row of near the top of a unit's details window. It signifies the unit's ability to block incoming damage from Melee Attacks, Ranged Attacks, and any spells inflicting direct damage. The unit's score is used whenever damage is applied to it. Each has a basic of blocking from hurting the unit. These odds may be increased or decreased by a few magical effects, but will otherwise be for almost all units. A unit's scores may be different against different types of attack. For example, some units have a higher defense score against Ranged Attacks than they do against Melee Attacks. Concept Overview A unit's score indicates its ability to block, dodge or otherwise avert incoming damage. Both armor and agility are factored into this score, so both nimble and well-armored targets may have a high score. When a unit is struck by a Melee Attack, Ranged Attack, Thrown Attack, Breath Attack or any direct-damage spell, it may make a single roll for each it has. Each successful roll will block exactly . Therefore, the more a unit has, the more it can potentially block. may make more Defense rolls than their listed number of - but this only occurs when one or more of these is killed off during the course of a single attack. When a is killed off, the next in the unit makes the same listed number of Defense rolls in order to prevent further to itself. If this is also killed despite the additional rolls, the next figure steps up to make the same number of rolls to prevent further damage - and so on and so on. The process only ends once all has either been dealt or blocked - or once the unit runs out of (and is thus destroyed entirely). Incoming Damage Direct damage may be dealt to a unit during a Melee Attack, Ranged Attack, or as a result of direct-damage spells like Ice Bolt or Fireball. When such damage is dealt to the unit, it may make its rolls to try and block or avert part or all of this damage. Each successful roll averts only , so a unit requires a high Defense score to completely block any powerful attack. Note that some Damage Types ignore armor entirely, preventing their target from making any Defense rolls to reduce damage. This includes Illusionary Damage attacks. Some units may possess counter-abilities that negate these effects. For instance, a unit with Illusions Immunity may make Defense rolls as normal even when struck by Illusionary Damage. Unit abilities like Armor Piercing attacks will halve a target's Defense score. There are many other effects that will alter a unit's Defense score in different ways - and some actually increase it. Other attacks may require the unit to make rolls instead of Defense rolls. In such a case, refer to the article about Resistance to see how this is handled. Defense Rolls Each allows the unit to make a single roll which - if successful - will avert to the unit. Therefore, a unit with may make 10 rolls - potentially averting up to . However, due to the random nature of these rolls, it is more likely that the unit will block far less than . The chance of success of each roll is called the "To Block" chance. By default, it is exactly , and only a scant few effects can alter it. With each Defense Roll, the program randomizes a number between 1 and 100. If it comes up 30 or less, the roll is considered "successful" and will block . If the roll comes up 31 or higher, the roll is failed and the damage will go through and cause . Example :An attack registers 10 hits on the target. The target has a score of 10. If no rolls were allowed, the target will suffer exactly . :However, lets assume that the Defense rolls are allowed as normal. In this case, the unit will roll 10 random numbers, each between 1 and 100. Any roll that comes up 30 or lower will negate one hit. :If three rolls are successful, the number of hits is reduced by 3. Therefore, the target will only suffer 10-3 = . :If all 10 rolls are successful, the target unit suffers no damage - having averted all hits! :Conversely, if all 10 rolls fail, the target will suffer all 10 hits, i.e. . Multi-Figure Unit Defense A may be able to make more Defense rolls than the number of in its details window would indicate. This occurs only when one of the in the unit is killed off in the attack - allowing the next to make a whole new series of Defense rolls. The process goes as follows: # The first living in the unit makes a number of Defense rolls equal to the number of possessed by the unit. # Any that has not been averted will hurt this specific . # If sufficient has been caused to this figure, it will die. The next figure then steps up to try and avert the rest of the damage. # This then makes a number of Defense rolls equal to the number of possessed by the unit. # Any that has not been averted will hurt this specific figure. # And so on and so on, until: ## All remaining has either been applied or averted, OR: ## All in the unit have been killed off - causing the entire unit to be destroyed. Example :A High Men Cavalry is being attacked. Lets assume that this unit is undamaged, meaning that it still has all present. Each in this unit has . The unit's score is . :The unit's attacker makes 8 successful rolls, scoring a total of 8 hits. Potentially, this should cause to the High Men Cavalry, killing two of the Cavalrymen and severely injuring another one. :The foremost in the High Men Cavalry unit makes its rolls. Since the unit has a Defense score of , this cavalryman may make 4 separate rolls. Each roll has a to avert one hit. :The cavalryman rolls the following numbers: 51, 79, 18, 38. Only one of these rolls is lower than or equal to 30, so we can say that the cavalryman has succeeded in one Defense roll. This means that the number of inflicted hits is reduced to 8-1 = 7. :Since the poor cavalryman only has , are inflicted on him, killing him on the spot. The next cavalryman then steps up, ready to absorb the remaining . :This next cavalryman then gets to make 4 rolls of his own! He rolls better than the previous man: 4, 90, 29, 47. Two of these rolls are equal to or lower than 30, so he can be said to have made two successful Defense rolls, blocking exactly of the remaining damage points. This leaves unblocked, which is now inflicted in this cavalryman. :Therefore, despite having a Defense score of only , the unit has made a total of 8 Defense rolls. 4 were made by the first cavalryman, who failed to protect himself and died valiantly. The second cavalryman then got a fresh chance, making an additional 4 defense rolls and saving himself. Had this cavalryman also been killed, the next one would also have been able to make 4 defense rolls. As a result of this mechanism, are often considered to be significantly more resilient than . The more are present, the more damage can potentially be blocked from any attack, thus increasing the number of attacks required to destroy the whole unit. Category:Game Concepts